


Tears

by southsidepeach



Series: ML Genderbend - One Shots [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: Chat Noire needs someone to talk and Marin is a caring friend.





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll enjoy

It was a cold winter evening in Paris. I was running on the roofs of the houses, trying to run as fast as I could.

All the pressure to be the perfect model my mother wants and the stress of being one of the super heroes in Paris pushes me to the limit. I just want to get away from them ...

I continued to run as if my life was doing this, but I had to stop on a roof because the fatigue came up.

"Chat?"

I heard someone say my name and I went back in the direction the sound came to see Marin.

"Marin, what are you doing here?"

"It's my roof ..."

I looked around to realize that I was standing on the railing of Marin's roof.

He had a black plover on which were printed green cats. He had a blanket around his shoulders, and in his hand a warm chocolate cup.

"Oh ... I'm sorry ..." I apologized.

"There's no problem. You look tired, you want to sit with me and have a nice chocolate?" Marin invited me.

"Sure, I would love it." I said, smiling. I sat in the chair beside him. He spread me a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows and he put a blanket on my shoulders. Minutes quietly when he spoke.

"Chat, are you all right?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine ..." I lied.

"Kitty, I know you, I know when something is wrong, what happened?" He asked me.

At that moment, I had a mental battle: to tell him how I feel or not to say to him. Marin is a carefree person, and if I told him, he would certainly know how to cheer me. On the other hand, I could give clues about my true identity, and Marin could figure out who I am because he is very intelligent.

After moments of silence, I decided to tell him what had happened.

"Well ... my mother wants me to be perfect ... in what I do and this is a continuous stress, and the pressure to be a super hero is bad ... I'm afraid I'm not good enough to be LadyBeetle's partner ... he can do without me, I just pull him back ... "When I finished doing everything, I was crying out loud.

Marin hugged me. I started crying on his shoulder.

"Shhh, everything is fine, I'm here for you." He said as he stroked my back.

After I calmed down, he began to talk again.

"Your mother should think you are perfect as you are, no matter what you do, and Ladybeetle could not do anything without you. You are a wonderful hero, and Paris would have lost without you."

"Thank you, Marin, I really needed that." I said as I lifted my head from his shoulder to look at him. I looked in the eyes of the other for a while. I was completely absorbed by his blue eyes like sky.

He broke contact with his eyes to kiss me on his forehead. He wrapped his arms around me and I crouched on his chest. I did not want to move from there.

He always knew how to make me feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading! :)


End file.
